fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Airi Hitomi
Airi Hitomi(えいり ひとみ Eiri Hitomi) is one of the three Enforcers that The Collector placed in the divisions as a way to make sure the Leaders aren't attempting anything to betray him. Airi is the enforcer for the Research & Development Division, lead by Yukia Yamamoto, and is in charge of keeping the staff in check. Orignally she was a Dark Mage Spy for the Magic Council of Gran Soren, until her lust for riches caused her to betray them, and live a life of constant killings and attacks on innocent people. She, along with Dai Matsumoto and Feng Daisuke, were three prisoner's that were broken out by the Broker's agents, and brought back to their base to determine their usefulness. She along with her two companions met with The Collector, face-to-face, where he offered them the chance to be part of something greater. Apperance Airi is seen as a very fit and firm woman with large breasts who often wears a custom battle kimono that is often ripped due to the fights she often gets into. She often wears her hair in a spiked ponytail style as her long bangs covers the side of her face. She has also been seen with a unique tattoo on her left eye, which is the mark of her Familar Spirit, and while on her right eye is a scar that she recieved from her boss as a thank you for the work she had done, and she often keeps the eye closed due to it being useless. Personality Airi was originally a good caring person who wanted to find a way to help anyone in need, but over time the people she came to care for turned on her, wanting to take everything from her. From that day on she understood one thing, people were animals wearing skins that made them look human, and she promised herself to be the Leviathan of those who thought themselves better, whether it would be from good or from evil. Her beliefs eventually caught up to her as after she was arrested, Shadow Broker Agents came to break her, along with two others, out of prison to come work for their leader, The Collector. After seeing what they did, Airi knew that the organization was the true Leviathan, and decided to dedicate her life to serve with them. History Ever since she could remember, Airi was always the kind of optimistic kind of girl who wanted to put a smile on everyone's face, and bring joy to those who need it. Airi started off small when she went around her orphanage, asking children much younger than her if they needed help with any problems, to where they would reply yes, and she would deal with whatever issues they had. As time went on, she got better and better with helping people that were in trouble, and it would be taken to the next level when she discovered that she had magic inside of her. Her guardians decided to bring in a tutor for her to start teaching those who magic. At the age of ten, she knew that helping other people would need her to go out into the world, and her prayers for a way to travel was answered when the good-will society came to her town, and she ran over to join their cause. The years passed as she traveled along side them, helping every needy person wherever they would stop at, especially small villages that were devestated from the attacks on them by bandits. However, one day after helping another village, her entire view point of life would change. After arriving at one of the more secluded area's of Fiore, Airi and her group began to help these starving people, they began killing them off one by one, as part of a sacred ritual of theirs, until Airi was the last one left. She dropped her beliefs and killed every single one of them, until the entire area was nothing more than a blood bath. It was there she realized, kindness and compassion are the acts of fools, and the only thing people understand is violence. After that moment, she threw away her beliefs and began working as a Dark Mage, hunting down both good and bad who believe themselves better than everyone else. Her killings eventually caught the attention of the Ten Wizard Saints, resulting in her capture and inprisonment in one of their maximum security cells. However, after spending years in there, she found her hope when there was a jail break, and a squad of agents rescued her along with two other inmates, Feng Daisuke and Dai Matsumoto. The trio was escorted to a secret location, where they were introduced to the man who worked in the shadows, The Collector. Revealing his identity and intentions, he offered the trio one of the most important tasks to his well-being; To kill the Leaders of The Divisions should they ever try to betray him. The trio accepted the task, becoming Agents for The Collector and inserting themselves within the three divisions. Airi was later experimented on to enhance her magic, including given Velocity Magic through Archive by The Collector himself. She still works for the Research & Development Division of The Shadow Broker under Yukia Yamamoto. Magic & Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic(Fused) - is a combination Caster/Holder Magic that requires a binding contract with one of the spirits from the Familiar Spirit World. Her Familiar is named Tai, who often takes on both the apperance of a muscular dark-skinned boy with fighting gear and the shape of a small ball of yellow light that is as big as Airi's fist. They first met when Airi was trying to bring two or three carriges of food to a starving village, and after seeing her passion for helping people, Tai made a deal with her to work together. After the contract was made, the stigma it left was located on her right eye. Tai is known as the underdog of the Familiar Spirit World, due to how he was brought up from when he was first born. He understands the value of hardwork and is often picky about what jobs his Mistress does. Tai's specialty is the use of Lightning Magic, along with body Transformation. When he fuses with Airi, she is given the new appearance of Lightning as it flows through her body, and gives her manipulation over Lightning Magic. Velocity Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to double the speed of an already moving object, making it go to near disappearing speeds. She was given this magic by The Collector through the use of Archive after she joined his Shadow Broker Organization. Etherea is a very rare Caster Magic that allows the user to to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. In Airi's case, due to the magical increases thanks to some of the Research & Developments treatments, Airi is able to create large forms of weapons, weilding them with ease thanks to her years of traning with other weapons beside her swords. Master Swordsmanship - During her first years as a Mage, Airi did not have much control over her magic, and so her instructor decided that the best way to learn control was through Swordsmanship. After learning the basics, Airi was able to summon her magic with no problems, but kept up her sword training to make sure she would not lose such a valid skill. She is one of the top swordsman in the entire Research & Development Divison, making her one of the deadliest people to be protecting her Leader. Weapon-Specialist - Due to her magic of Etherea, The Collector saw it best to give her the knowledge of most melee-combat weapons through the means of Archive. Her most used form of combat is creating another sword to use, but she is also very adapt with other weapons whenever she uses the magic. Immense Magic - Thanks to the experiments of Yukia, Airi is undoubtly one of the few mages that could rival the Leaders of the divisions, which was the exact point of the experiments. Airi is capable of controlling how much magic she uses and can often figure out the best ways to save her magic when she is in battle. Trivia *Airi still has her eye, but when she opens it, it is seen to be completely colorless due to the attack dealt to her. *She is the only woman in the Organization that is on good terms with everyone in the group, including most of the Leader's. Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword user Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Mage